Alternate Costumes (Super Smash Bros. OC Future)
In Super Smash Bros. OC Future, because of the addition of the 8-Player Smash, each character has total of 8 palette swaps for each character. Despite the 3DS not supporting eight player matches, it still features the same alternate colors as the Wii U version. This time, unlike the previous games, some of the palette swaps are actual costumes (like Wario in Brawl), and some can even change voices too. Also, unlike the last three games, Team Battles no longer restrict characters to use the respective color scheme of the team (red, blue, etc), rather being outlined with the team color instead; and in the 3DS version, even if outlines are disabled in the settings, they will still show in Team Battles. This means that the player has complete freedom to pick whichever color he/she wants when playing Team Battles. *Red - Based on his current apperance since Super Baxter 1 and Super Baxter Arc 1: The First Kurtle Wars. *Green - Based on Gunther's current apperance. *Violet Red - Based on Rose's current apperance. *Yellow - Based on Waxter's current apperance. except the shoes are instead brown. *Dark Purple - Based on Denise's current apperance. *Blue - Based on Super Psych Baxter X1, a form combined with Psych form and Super X1 Forms. *Light Blue - Based on Laylah's current apperance. *Black and Orange - Based on Chelsea's current apperance and Baxter's Mew Mew form during the Mewverse. *Pink - *Yellow - Kirby's yellow alternate coloration in the series. Resembles Keeby, as well as Beam Kirby and Needle Kirby in Kirby Super Star. The color Shigeru Miyamoto originally wanted Kirby to be. *Blue - Kirby's blue alternate coloration in the series. Resembles Ice Kirby in Kirby Super Star. *Red - Kirby's red alternate coloration in the series. Resembles Fire Kirby in Kirby Super Star. *Green - Kirby's green alternate coloration in the series. Resembles Plasma Kirby in Kirby Super Star Ultra. *Grey - Kirby's monochrome appearance in Kirby's Dream Land. *Orange - Kirby's appearance after using Orange Spray Paint in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad. *Purple - Based on Meta Knight's appearance without his mask. It is less dark in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. *Red - Based on his current appearance since Luigi's Mansion, Super Mario Sunshine and Mario Party 4. *White - Based on Fire Mario's appearance dating back to Super Mario Bros. onward. *Blue - Based on Mario's appearance on the Japanese boxart for Mario Bros. Also resembles Mario's appearance on the cover of the e-Reader game Mario Bros.-e. *Yellow - Based on Wario's classic color scheme from the Mario and Wario Land series, just as in the previous Smash titles. Mario could wear these colors by equipping the "W Emblem" badge in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Unlike in previous installments, the "M" on his cap is green instead of blue. *Black - Based on Foreman Spike from Wrecking Crew '98, which was confirmed on the original SSB Japanese site. Updated from the original version of this swap to be more black and white than brown and yellow. *Green - A color inverse of his traditional colors. Resembles Mario's appearance on Japanese and European box arts for Wrecking Crew. Also appears as part of the flashing animation from a Starman in Super Mario Bros. The color of his overalls are now more brown than orange, updated from the original game. *Classic - Based on Mario's Classic Self and resembles where he wore it from Super Mario Bros. Super Show *Purple - Based on Waluigi's colors. Mario could wear these colors in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door by having both the L Emblem and W Emblem badges equipped. *Red - Based off her current apperance resembling Little Red Riding Hood. *Light Blue - Based off of Agent Carolina, a character off of Red vs. Blue *Black - Based on a Grim Reaper, and Blake Belladonna. *Yellow - Based on Yang Xiao Long. *White - Based on Weiss Schnee. *Blue *Green *Reversed - Ruby's Colors are Reversed. Trivia Category:Palette swap images Category:Super Smash Bros. OC Future